


A Reminder

by outofnothing



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofnothing/pseuds/outofnothing
Summary: Diana watched Lois fold over Superman’s dead body, wailing and shaking. Diana thought about approaching the poor woman, comforting her. But she remained at a distance, for she knew if she allowed herself to empathize, she would surely break.---Diana is reminded of what heartbreak and loss feels like.





	A Reminder

A brilliant battle fought and won. A warrior’s victory.

The cost: one casualty.

Diana watched Lois fold over Superman’s dead body, wailing and shaking. The air was heavy with ash and blood. The sky was still an alien orange and green color.

Diana thought about approaching the poor woman, comforting her. But she remained at a distance, for she knew if she allowed herself to empathize, she would surely break.

The scene was all too familiar. The destroyed battlefield, the sore muscles, the bitter sense of victory. It looked like this a hundred years ago when Ares was defeated at the border of Belgium. Except Diana refrained from breaking down in grief and regret. It took all her might not to.

But now, Diana could not help but glance at the sky as if Steve had just took off minutes ago. As if she just saw the bright explosion in the sky. Her knees buckled slightly and her mind became hazy. Had a hundred years passed already? Time was an elusive concept for her. Years felt like minutes. Days felt like centuries.

She relived her days with Steve every night but, with each passing night, the memories would grow increasingly unclear. Did he have a scar above his right brow or left brow? How long was his hair exactly?

Had Steve really been gone a hundred years?

Lois’ future laid still in her arms. Diana knew what she was thinking. He couldn’t be dead. He had to live. He had to live for her. Her had to live. _Please._ Diana looked away.

She returned to her apartment in Paris covered in dirt and blood, although she did not know to whom it belonged. She peeled away her armor that had been unmarred for decades. She stepped into the shower and let out a shaky sigh. She thought about crying. It would be appropriate. But she refrained and just stared at her feet and watched the grime flow down the drain.

That night, she clutched Steve’s watch close to her heart as she sat on her balcony and prayed.

“Mankind has suffered a great loss today. Superman was not of this world, yet he devoted his life to saving its people. His sacrifice is respected by all but I fear for Lois, his partner. Her grief is unimaginable. It’s– ”

_Diana._ She closed her eyes. He was there, clearer than before. His sea blue eyes, his ashy blonde hair, his crooked smile. He wore the heavy aviator coat and worn battle fatigues he had on when she first met him

“Steve.”

He held his arms open for her. An invitation.

Finally, for the first time in years, she broke. Tears that had been held back streamed down her cheeks. The finality of love overwhelmed her, like it overwhelmed Lois earlier in the day. It was over.

She rushed into him. Her arms wrapped around his back and her fingers dug into his thick winter coat. He smelled like lumber and ash.

“Oh, Steve,” she breathed into his neck.

_Rough day, huh?_ His words were warm on her skin.

She had so many questions. But rather than linger on them, she relished in his touch. His actual body against hers. She pulled back to look at his face. The scar above his left brow. The few hairs that drifted over his eyes. The rough stubble around his lips, his chin.

She grazed her fingertips along his jawline. “You’re here.”

_You’re so beautiful._

She laughed, cheeks wet with tears. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb and pressed his forehead to hers. He cradled her face delicately, as if she was made of glass. She remembered this. No one had ever touched her so carefully, so gently.

They stood like this for a good while, feeling each other’s breaths and counting heartbeats.

_Diana._ He searched for her eyes. _A lot has happened._ She nodded, eyes still watery. _Please. Let me help you._

It was like he had been with her the last hundred years. The knowledge in his voice was like he knew everything. Like he had actually been with her every night in her dreams.

“Superman was killed today. Lois…Lois is in pain. She looked at me. I could see it in her face. She was pleading that it was not real. It could not be real.”

She paused and searched deep in Steve’s eyes.

“You can not be real.” She touched his face again. He covered her hand with his. “I am delusional with grief.” She leaned in so her lips grazed his. “You can not be real.” She pressed her lips against his and felt him return the kiss. “Why does this feel so real?”

_I don’t know. Diana, please._

She kissed him again, gently. Then again, with more urgency.

_Anything you want, Diana._

“Just you.” She breathed. “Just you.”

They kissed and kissed until their lips were swollen and their lungs gasping. She stripped him of his coat and opened the top buttons of his shirt. She splayed her hands across the landscape of his chest and listened for the beating of his heart.

“I’ve dreamed about this. Many times.”

_I’m flattered._ His laugh was throaty and think. She felt it under her fingertips. _You’ve been through so much._ His voice was suddenly low and quiet.

“Without you.” She swallowed and took his hand. She pulled him to her bed and laid him down. The blue of his eyes was still clear in the darkness. “Be with me.”

_Of course._

They slept together that night, just like the like in Veld, but slower and sadder. Their limbs intertwined, the warm sinew of their muscles sliding against each other. It was ethereal. Somewhere in the back of Diana’s mind, she knew this. That is why she was not surprised when she woke and he was gone.

A golden eagle was perched on her windowsill and stared at her.

_My daughter. We have heard your prayers. The gods have granted you this gift of thanks. Remember, you are never alone._

The eagle cocked its head, spread its wings, and soared off into the morning sky.

She looked beside her and saw the imprint of his body still on the sheets. The bed was still warm. So, it was not a dream, she thought.

She closed her eyes and remembered the sound of his voice whispering in her ear that night.

_Angel. You don’t have to do this alone. You’re so strong._ He chuckled, his breath warm on her neck. _I love you so much._

Many people, friends and colleagues of Clark Kent, knew Lois Lane suffered a great loss that night. Diana approached Lois at the funeral.

“I am sorry.” Diana looked down at Lois’ ring finger. “He loved you very much.”

“Yes. It doesn’t feel real.”

Diana took her hand. “You are not alone, Lois. Do not be afraid. Your love will transcend time. It will transcend death. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of Zeus' animals is the eagle and I thought Zeus would be the most likely to empathize with Diana. At the end of BvS, I thought Diana looked almost too distanced from the loss at hand. My interpretation was that she removed herself on purpose, because she knew if she allowed herself to empathize with Lois, she would be be reminded of her own loss.


End file.
